Une nouvelle menace arrive
by Idril Palanen
Summary: Après les événements de la saison 3 Stiles part de Beacons Hills pour ce changer les idées. Il retrouve Jackson et cohabite avec lui. Seulement, après six mois d'absence, Derek parvient à le retrouver. Une nouvelle menace est arrivée en ville et il a besoin de Stiles à ses côtés. Ses arguments pour le faire venir ? Scott et son père ont disparu de la circulation et sont en danger !
1. Chapter 1

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut ! Encore ce rêve ! Il ne cessait de la faire depuis qu'il était parti de Beacon Hill il y a maintenant six mois. A près la mort d'Allison et de plusieurs autres de ses proches, après avoir faillit tuer son père et torturer son meilleur ami, Stiles avait voulu partir. Il étouffait et ne cessait de croire qu'il était la cause du départ de Chris Argent et d'Isaac. Bien sûr qu'il était possédé par le nogitsune quand il avait agit mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire vraiment. Il pensait que tout était de sa faute et malgré l'insistance de Scott pour qu'il reste à ses côtés, il avait voulu partir loin de lui, de son père, de ses amis, de la ville qu'il avait connu. Il avait envoyé une candidature dans un lycée plus réputé loin de la ville et avec son dossier scolaire et son QI exceptionnel, il avait été sélectionné. Stiles avait retrouvé Jackson par hasard et ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour emménager ensemble. Il avait insisté Jackson à cacher sa véritable identité avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient achetés leur appart' car il craignait que son père ou Scott ne le retrouve. Jackson, en voyant l'air désespéré de son ancien camarade, avait fini par accepter et vivaient maintenant tout les deux sous un faux nom. Stiles s'appelait Bobby (en référence à son ancien entraineur) Harrys (pour une raison qui lui échappe encore, il pensait à son professeur de chimie mort peu avant que le nogitsune apparaisse) quand à Jackson, il était maintenant Danny Lahey (Jackson n'avait toujours pas oublié son meilleur ami d'entant et il se souvenait d'avoir fait du mal au nouveau loup de la meute de Derek, en apprenant par Stiles qu'il était devenu très proche d'eux avant de s'en aller après la mort d'Allison, il avait voulu lui rendre hommage en prenant son nom.). Stiles et Jackson savaient qu'il était dangereux de prendre des noms des personnes qu'ils avaient connues. Ils avaient ainsi une plus grande chance d'être retrouvé par leurs proches, mais ils n'avaient pas pu s'en empêché, la nostalgie reprenant le dessus.

Jackson, qui dormait dans la chambre à côté, déboula dans celle de son ami en l'entendant crier. Ca n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et l'ancien co-capitaine de l'équipe de cross avait prit l'habitude de s'installer dans le lit de Stiles et de le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter chaque fois qu'il entendait ses cris et ses pleurs. Stiles s'était senti obliger de lui raconter tout se qu'il s'était passé depuis son départ quand Jackson avait accepté de rester vivre caché avec lui. Il savait donc tout ses tourments et si autre fois c'était Scott qui parvenait le mieux à le comprendre, aujourd'hui c'était lui. En y repensant, Stiles lâcha un petit. Qui aurait crut qu'il deviendrait si proche de celui qui ne cessait de se moquer de lui ? En sentant le corps de son protégé trembler, Jackson s'approcha d'avantage de lui, le serrant comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait tellement le protéger alors qu'avant il voulait lui arracher la tête chaque fois qu'il le voyait !

« -Encore ce rêve ? Demandant l'ancien joueur de cross en lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Oui, marmonna doucement son colocataire en se laissant aller dans ses bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi je rêve de lui Jack. Pourquoi Derek ? C'est surement le dernier auquel j'aurais eu envie de rêver alors pourquoi je rêve d'une discussion qui n'a jamais eu lieu ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression en me réveillant qu'il est en danger ? Que la meute soit en danger ? Que Scott et mon père soient en danger ? Pire que tout Beacon Hill soit en danger ?

-Je ne sais pas Stiles, lui répondit-il d'une voix douce, peut-être devrons nous aller voir ?

-Non, répliqua le jeune homme fermement, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi d'y retourner. »

Jackson poussa un soupire. C'était toujours ainsi que se déroulait leur discussion quand il venait réconforter son ami. Il proposait à Stiles de rentrer à Beacons Hills et celui-ci se rétractait en lui affirmant que ça n'était pas le bon moment. Mais cela faisait six mois que ça durait et Jackson commençait à croire que ça ne serait jamais le bon moment pour renter. Se fut à ce moment la que la sonnerie retentie à la porte d'entrée.

Stiles lança un regard tendre à Jackson qui se leva en embrassant son crane. A cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être que Wallace. Ils avaient découvert en ce jeune homme un précieux ami qui était un génie de l'informatique. L'avantage avec lui s'était qu'il ne posé pas de question et que l'étrange relation et le passé de Jackson et de Stiles ne semblait pas l'intéressait d'avantage. Lorsque Jackson ouvrit la porte il vit en effet son nouvel ami à l'entrée.

« -Yo Danny, lui sourit celui-ci, Bobby est la aussi ? »

Il ne vit que trop tard son regard désolé et au moment où il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien surgit derrière lui. Derek. Stiles choisi ce moment la pour sortir de sa chambre en caleçon et en voyant le loup il écarquilla ses yeux remplis de surprise et une peur inexplicable le fit réagir brusquement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Grogna-t-il à Derek.

-Sympa l'accueil, répondit le loup dans le même ton, Bobby. »

Il avait prononcé son faut nom comme s'il s'en moquait. Stiles échangea un regard paniqué à Jackson.

« -Remet le dehors, lui ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, et Wallace aussi par la même occasion. Il nous a trahit. »

Jackson lança un regard désolé à Wallace qui n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux. Derek quand à lui ignorer superbement ces deux la. Seul Stiles l'intéressait et avant que l'ancien kanima ne puisse faire un geste, il se jeta sur celui qui lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Stiles venait d'entré dans sa chambre, aussi Derek ferma-t-il la porte et coinça la poignée contre une chaise tendit que Jackson donnait des coups furieux à la porte pour qu'il le laisse entrer. Stiles l'observa, il avait l'air fatigué songea Derek avant de s'avancer vers lui de le coincer entre son corps et le lit pour être sur qu'il l'écoute.

« -Maintenant écoute moi, gronda le loup-garou à l'oreille de son vielle ami, tu vas rentrer à Beacons Hills avec moi parce que j'ai besoin de toi, moi mais aussi la meute et aussi parce que la ville est en danger. Une nouvelle menace vient d'arriver et je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter sans toi.

-Toute ces choses la ne m'intéresse plus Derek, répliqua Stiles d'un froid avec un regard noir, aurais-tu oublié que j'ai failli mourir à cause de ça ? A cause de toutes ces conneries qui ont un rapport avec le surnaturel ? J'ai déjà perdu ma mère et j'ai failli me retrouver orphelin en essayant de tuer mon père ! Je ne veux pas perdre d'autre personne que j'aime alors s'il te plait, je t'en prix, laisse moi en dehors de tout ça ! D'ailleurs si vous êtes tellement en danger, explique-moi pourquoi c'est toi qui viens me voir et pas Scott ou mon père ?!

-Et si je te disais qu'ils ont disparus de Beacons Hills il y a quatre mois et que je suis sans nouvelle d'eux depuis tout se temps ? Si je te disais qu'ils ont très certainement était kidnappé et que personne ne sait où ils se trouvent ? Si je te disais que la nouvelle menace s'est accaparée bien plus rapidement de beacons Hills que je ne l'aurais cru et que toute la meute est en exile sauf Lydia et Danny puisqu'ils sont humain ? Si je te disais que seul Ethan et Kira ont accepté de me suivre après ça ? Accepterais-tu enfin de me suivre. »

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux remplis de terreur. Son père et son meilleur ami ont disparus ? Ils ont étés kidnappé ? L'hyperactif secoua sa tête. Non ils étaient certainement en sécurité quelque part il ne savait où. Cependant le ton d'urgence dans la voix de Derek ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Si Lydia et Danny étaient restés en ville, qui sait ce qu'ils étaient devenus ? Stiles avait parfaitement comprit se que désiré Derek. Il voulait qu'il retourne en ville pour y assurer la sécurité. Cependant le loup ignorait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prit en compte.

« -Même si j'ai compris ce que tu voulais à savoir retourner en ville, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour Derek, je ne suis plus tout à fait humain, lui annonça-t-il, vois-tu après la morsure de Scott au nogitsune, je savais que je ne serais plus tout à fait moi-même, normal quoi. Trois semaines après vous avoir quitté, une semaine après avoir retrouvé Jackson, j'ai commencé à développer plusieurs dons. J'avais gardé avec moi un exemplaire du bestiaire des Argent et après de nombreux jours de recherche avec Jackson, nous avons fini par trouver se que j'étais devenu. Un magicien. Avec des pouvoirs magique, oui Derek alors tu vois la petite mission que tu souhaitais me proposer ne pourra pas se faire. La nouvelle menace remarquera tout de suite que je ne suis pas un humain normal. D'ailleurs ayant un meilleur ami loup-garou et un père qui est shérif et qui connait votre existence, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle m'aurait laissé vagabondé dans la ville en me laissant tranquille ?

-Non, lui déclara Derek d'une voix forte malgré sa surprise des révélations de Stiles, parce que tu connais très bien cette nouvelle menace et que c'est pour ça que je pense que ton père et Scott ont été enlevé parce qu'ils la connaisse très bien eux aussi. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, se demandant se qu'allait bien pouvoir lui révéler le loup. Celui-ci lui adressa un rictus peu chaleureux.

« -Kate Argent est de retour, et oui, apparemment on a pas encore réussi à se débarrasser d'elle. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jackson avec son ouï, entendait toute la conversation et dès que Derek prononça le nom de Kate Argent, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. La pièce n'étant pas insonorisé, Wallace, qui avait malgré lui rejoint Jackson entendit également tout. Il fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils en entendant certains mots. Puis il resta sans voix en comprenant que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui était censé être mort, était apparemment, revenu à la vie. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Jackson qui semblait plongé dans des souvenirs lointain.

« -Danny, enfin apparemment, tu ne t'appelle pas vraiment comme ça, et Bobby non plus d'ailleurs, remarqua Wallace qui semblait réfléchir pour essayer de comprendre dans quoi s'était fourré ses amis, bref, dis moi que je suis en train de rêver et que Bobby ou qui que çe soit n'était pas en train de parler de revenant et d'autres choses surnaturels ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Finalement, après murent réflexions, j'ai décidé de continuer cette histoire avec seulement cinq chapitres. Je suis désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps pour publier la suite mais je n'étais déjà pas sûr de la continuer. Ensuite, vous remarquerez qu'il n'y aura n'y de Sterek ni de Stildia mais ça sera bel et bien un Stiles/Cora. Depuis la saison 3A je vois très bien c'est deux la ensemble même si mon couple fétiche reste le Stildia donc voila, pour cette fois ça sera un Stiles/Cora et j'espère que vous aimerez ce couple. Bref, sinon je suis à font dans la saison 4 de teen wolf et je la trouve juste géniale ! De plus j'aimerais remercier les trois personnes qui m'ont laissé des Reviews donc merci beaucoup à vous trois ! Ah et aussi, désolé pour les fautes, j'ai écris ce chapitre rapidement et je ne me suis pas corrigée du tout. Si quelqu'un est partant pour me corriger, je ne dirais pas non non plus mais pas d'inquiétude, un de ces jours, je relirais ce chapitre, promit !^^ Et Maintenant, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Après avoir longuement discuté avec Jackson, Stiles s'était finalement décidé de rentrer à Beacons Hills. N'ayant pas eu vraiment le choix, ils avaient tous les deux donnés des explications détaillées à Wallace sur leur ancienne. Ce dernier avait voulut les suivre et pour qu'ils l'acceptent, il leur avait proposé ses services en informatique. Derek avait tout d'abord refusé qu'il vienne. D'ailleurs, à la base, il n'était venu que pour Stiles et ne pensait pas qu'ils repartiraient à quatre. Pour l'ancien Alpha, amener un simple humain qui jusqu'à présent ignorait tout des êtres surnaturels, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux et Jackson était d'accord avec lui. En revanche, Derek fut surprit en entendant Stiles affirmer qu'ils auraient peut-être bien besoin des services de Wallace et qui si ce dernier voulait les suivre pour les aider, il se foutait de se qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Ce fut à ce moment la que Derek comprit à quel point les événements du nogitsune l'avait définitivement changé. Il n'était plus l'adolescent qui parlait tout le temps. Le nogitsune lui avait supprimé son hyperactivité et même si c'était un mal pour un bien, la personnalité de Stiles avait complètement changé et Derek se surprit à regretter l'ancien. Le Stiles d'avant n'aurait jamais voulu mêler un innocent à leurs histoires, il n'aurait jamais eu de tels propos et surtout, surtout, il entendait les battements de son cœur et fut surprit en entendant un rythme régulier et calme lorsqu'il lui annonça la disparition de son père et de Scott. Il n'était pas inquiet plus que ça, semblait même s'en foutre et lassé des problèmes que lui raconta Derek par la suite. L'ancien Alpha ne se sentait pas à son aise face à se nouveau Stiles et en lançant un regard à Jackson, il vit que lui aussi était perdu. Se qui le surprit également c'est lorsqu'il vit que Jackson approuvait et obéissait aux moindres paroles de Stiles. Il lui sembla que même si c'était lui son Alpha à la base, il accordait bien plus d'impotence à l'ancien meilleur ami de Scott qu'à lui. Wallace était également un peu perdu, peu habitué à voir Stiles aussi sérieux, il se rendit compte à quel point il ne le connait pas du tout en fait. Jackson n'était pas différent de d'habitude et l'informaticien préféra se coller à lui pendant toute la durée des explications. Après ça, les deux amis mirent au point les derniers détailles pour quitter l'appartement et au lieu de deux personnes, se fut quatre qui se rendirent à Beacons Hills.

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi dans leur ville natal. Derek alla directement chez Lydia. La nouvelle Banshee n'était pas vraiment une menace pour la nouvelle meute. La jeune fille ne risquait rien en restant chez ses parents. Se fut ça mère qui ouvrit à l'Alpha et qui poussa un cri de surprise en reconnaissant Stiles et Jackson. Lydia arriva et écarquilla ses yeux en voyant son ami et son ex. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras en remerciant Derek de les avoirs ramené. Après la mort de son petit-ami, elle s'était, durant un temps, raccrochée à Stiles avant que celui-ci ne décide de partir. Ces deux là n'étaient pas sorties ensemble mais leur relation était devenue très ambiguë. Quand à Jackson, aucun des deux ne s'étaient oubliés, mais ils s'étaient envoyés plusieurs messages pour finalement décider que leurs sentiments avaient changés et qu'ils se voyaient comme un frère et sœur à présent. Contrairement à Jackson qui répondit à toutes les questions de Lydia, Stiles ne dit rien et resta accoudé au mur de la chambre de la jeune fille à la regarder faire connaissance avec Wallace. Soudain son regard tomba sur une photo où Allison et Lydia prenaient la pose et son visage devient pâle. Derek le remarqua et alla se placer devant la photo mais Stiles le poussa pour la prendre et la regarder. Toute les nuits depuis son dépare il faisait des cauchemars et revivait la mort de son amie. Sans le vouloir, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et si Lydia le vit, Jackson entendit le cœur de son ami battre à tout rompre. Wallace ne comprenait pas vraiment se qui était en train de se passer mais tous les trois restèrent bouche bée en voyant Derek prendre le nouveau magicien dans ses bras et s'enfuir par la fenêtre avec lui.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? grogna Jackson à Lydia et inquiet pour Stiles, où est-ce que Derek l'emmène ?

-Sans doute sur la tombe d'Allison, soupira Lydia qui n'était pas tranquille non plus.

-La tombe de qui ? Demanda Wallace. »

La jeune fille rousse lança un regard à Jackson qui lui répondit que malgré leurs explications, ils leurs avaient été impossible d'évoquer Allison sans que Stiles perde ses moyens. Ils avaient donc sautés se passage à Wallace et l'ancien kanima entreprit de lui expliquer se qui était arrivé à Stiles l'année dernière.

Pendant ce temps, Derek courrait jusqu'au cimetière de la ville où reposé le corps d'Allison, toujours Stiles dans ses bras. Enfin Blotti contre son dos. Le jeune homme avait comprit où l'emmené Derek mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça. Arrivait sur place, le magicien descendit du dos du loup-garou et resta sur place incapable de faire le moindre geste. L'ancien Alpha grogna d'impatience.

« -Ecoute, Stiles, il faut que tu parviennes à y faire face, lui dit-il, mets toi dans le crane que ça n'était pas toi, tu n'étais pas toi-même. C'est le nogitsune qui l'a tué pas toi !

-Tu ne comprend pas Derek, réagit enfin l'adolescent, je sais bien que c'était pas moi mais le nogitsune. Ce n'ait pas ça le problème. Le problème c'est qu'il me forçait à me souvenir de tout. Une partie de moi était la lorsqu'il me possédait et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que j'aimais ça ! J'aimais être fort, être invincible et puissant ! J'ai aimé faire du mal et même si j'étais séparé de lui lorsqu'il a tué Allison, j'ai ressenti ses sentiments de bonheur quand c'est arrivé et j'ai cru que c'était les miens ! Voila pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me pardonner, voila pourquoi je ne veux pas redevenir l'hyperactif ! Voila pourquoi… »

Mais Stiles se tut soudain en se laissant tomber par terre et donner des coups de point sur le gravier du cimetière devant Derek qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui. L'adulte n'avait jamais était doué pour consoler les gens mais il voulait aider celui qui lui avait déjà plusieurs fois sauvé la vie et vice versa. C'est lorsqu'il a accepté d'aider le Shérif et Chris Argent pour se débarrasser du nogitsune et retrouver Stiles qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point il s'était attaché à lui. Et puis, il avait promit à Cora de veiller sur lui quand elle était partie et lui avait dit que c'était grâce à Stiles qu'elle était toujours vivante. Il la soupçonnée même d'avoir un faible pour lui depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors, Derek se laissa tomber à genoux également et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces tendit que le jeune garçon se débattait contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment puis le loup-garou sous-leva le magicien et le porta jusqu'à la tombe d'Allison. Une fois arrivait devant, Stiles ne put se retenir d'avantage et laissa ses larmes couler à nouveau. Le jeune homme lui dit combien il était désolé, combien il aurait voulu mourir à ça place… Dans sa peine, il remarqua un arrosoir remplit d'eau. Il invoqua un sortilège et pour la première fois, Derek le vit utiliser sa magie. Il vit l'eau passer de l'arrosoir à la tombe pour tomber sur les fleurs qui s'y trouvait. C'est à ce moment la qu'une voix retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

« -Stiles ? Appela une voix grave, c'est toi ? ».

* * *

Voila, alors selon vous qui vient d'appeler Stiles ? Que va-t-il ce passer ? Comment va évoluer le couple Stiles/Cora ? Des idées ? Des suggestions ? Une petite Reviews ? Je prends en compte toute vos remarques alors n'hésitez pas ! Ah et j'ai une idée pour une fanfic de trois chapitres avec toujours Stiles en personnage central mais qui sera très différent de cette histoire. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour le moment et je n'entamerais cette fanfic que lorsque j'aurais publié le dernier chapitre de celle-ci alors faudra attendre un peu avant de pouvoir la lire. Sinon vous pouvez aussi faire un saut sur mon autre fanfiction sur la série Merlin centrée sur Merlin et Mordred. Voili voilou ça sera tout je pense ! Merci encore et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

**Désolé de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris pour publier la fin de cette histoire. Sachez que vous aurez la fin demain après midi et qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. Je sais que celui-ci est assez court, mais le prochain et le dernier seront plus long, promit ! :)**

**Sinon et bien, si je poste aussi vite la fin de cette fanfiction c'est parce que j'ai d'autres projets à vous proposer. En effet, vous l'aurez peut-être vu dans la liste des fiction à venir sur mon profil et d'ailleurs, l'OS sur Sterek arrivera dans moins d'une heure, le temps pour moi de le finir. Et sinon et bien, j'aimerai savoir, lequel de mes futurs projets aimeriez vous voir arriver en premier ? La fanfic de trois chapitres sur teen wolf, celle sur Once Upon The Time, celle sur Merlin ou celle sur Harry Potter ? Si vous pouvez répondre à cette question dans votre commentaire, ça m'aiderai beaucoup à faire mon choix même si elles verront toute le jour au court du trimestre.**

**Voila sur ce, trêve de blabla et place à la lecture !**

* * *

Stiles et Derek se retournèrent d'un seul coup. C'était Chris Argent. L'ancien hyperactif senti un frisson de peur le parcourir. Non. Il n'était, décidément, pas encore prêt pour ça. Il recula, tremblant de terreur, jusqu'à buter contre la tombe d'Allison. Alors qu'il vit Chris faire un pas vers lui, Stiles senti son corps bouger tout seul et couru le plus vite possible, loin du cimetière, loin d'Allison, loin de Derek et surtout, loin du père de son ancienne meilleure amie.

Il ne put, en revanche, échapper à Isaac qui attendait monsieur Argent prêt de leur voiture. Ce dernier utilisa sa force de lycanthrope pour plaquer Stiles contre un arbre mais le pauvre ignorait tout des pouvoirs de l'ancien humain et une décharge le fit propulser plusieurs mètres en arrière ce qui laissa au magicien le temps de s'enfuir en courant. Il parcourait la forêt de la ville sans regarder où il allait, se qui le fit percuter un inconnu. Il voulu continuer son chemin mais l'autre le retenu par la main et le força à le regarder.

« Eh là ! l'interpela l'étranger, qui es-tu toi ? Et comment ce fait-il que tu sentes l'odeur des loups-garous ? Je croyais avoir dissout la meute du coin pour y installer la mienne. »

Cette fois, Stiles était suffisamment intrigué pour faire attention à celui qui le retenait captif et en profita pour l'observer plus attentivement.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, une barbe de quelque jour cachait son menton. Une chevelure grasse glissait jusqu'à ses épaules. Une horrible odeur lui prouvait que l'inconnu ne faisait absolument pas attention à son hygiène. Cependant, Stiles connaissait suffisamment bien les loups-garous pour savoir qu'il n'en était pas un. En revanche, il dégageait la même force que la sienne et le crépitement qu'il ressenti dans la main qui tenait son bras nu prisonnier lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient de la même espèce. Seulement, son adversaire n'avait certainement pas reçut ses dons par un nogitsune. La mère de Kira avait bien précisé que c'était elle qui avait créé le dernier nogitsune et celui-ci était mort. Stiles n'avait qu'une seule envie, savoir comment il avait reçut ses dons.

« Oh, il s'agit simplement d'un héritage, lui répondit-il lorsqu'il lui posa la question, je les aient eu quand mon père est mort. C'était lui qui s'occupé de la meute avant et c'est maintenant à moi de les protéger. Au fait, je m'appelle Simon et toi c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Stiles n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre car à ce moment là, Derek arriva en compagnie de Christopher Argent et d'Isaac. Les trois nouveaux arrivants se jetèrent l'ennemi pour l'éloigner de Stiles. S'engagea alors un combat entre quatre êtres fantastique. Le nouveau magicien se demandait comment aller pouvoir s'en sortir leur ennemi seul face à deux loups-garous et un chasseur quand Kate arriva à ce moment là pour se jeter dans la mêlée. Il sembla à Stiles que la tante d'Alison ne l'avait même pas aperçu. Remarquant alors que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, il allait partir quand une main le retint.

« Ne crois pas pouvoir t'échapper encore une fois, entendit-il de la part d'Isaac, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Stiles se mit à trembler d'appréhension, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec le loup-garou et le père de la fille qu'il avait tué. Tout se qu'il désiré, la tout de suite, c'était de retrouver Wallace et Jackson pour repartir de la ville. Derek et la meute n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller seuls pour une fois. Jetant un rapide regard au combat, il remarqua alors que le sujet de ses pensés était en bien mauvaise posture, tout comme l'était Christopher avec Kate. Il souffla alors d'énervement et laissa ses pouvoirs sortir de son corps. Il tendit les mains en avant et fit propulser la tante d'Alison et Simon au loin.

Laissant à ses deux alliés le temps de se remettre, il s'avança vers Kate, l'air très sérieux sur son visage.

Alors que cette dernière tentait de se relever, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés tout en je tant de la poudre de sorbier autour de lui pour ne pas que Simon l'attaque par derrière.

« Très bien Kate, grogna-t-il à son intention, je te propose un marché très simple. Sois tu me dis où se trouve Scott et mon père et je te laisserai la vie sauve pour faire se que tu veux de la meute une fois que nous serons tous les trois loin d'ici, sois je te tue ici, maintenant, tout de suite avec Simon et crois le ou non, mais après l'épisode du Nogitsune, j'ai développé une certaine capacité dans ce domaine. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

Kate resta figeait face aux paroles noires de son ancien allié. Elle remarqua très vite que celui-ci était sérieux. Elle hésita un instant de trop quand Stiles, plus qu'énervait, jeta un sort avec une seule main tendue vers Simon qui le fit propulser contre arbre. Elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter la mais il fit un second geste qui fit craquer le coup de la bête et de son autre main, il fit léviter le pistolet de Chris jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa. Il vérifia rapidement s'il y avait bien une balle en argent dedans et quand il se prépara à tirer, Kate intervint.

« C'est bon arrête ! lui cria-t-elle d'un ton horrifié, je vais te dire où ils sont mais laisse le en vie d'accord ? Il fait parti de ma meute toi mieux que quiconque sait se que cela représente n'est ce pas ? »

Stiles ne lui répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil pour l'inviter à continuer.

« Ils sont enfermés dans un entrepôt, lui avoua-t-elle dans un souffle inquiète pour son ami, mais tu ne pourras pas faire grand-chose une fois là-bas, ma meute les surveilles et sont prêt à attaquer quiconque n'en fait pas partie. De plus, il est sécurisé grâce aux dernières technologies. Je ne crois pas me souvenir que l'un d'entre vous soit doué en informatique non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui fit savoir Stiles avec un rictus en pensant à Wallace qui avait bien fait de venir finalement, merci pour ton aide et maintenant il vat falloir que tu nous aide à y aller.»

Sur ses belles paroles, il tira sur le loup évanouit sur le sol et Kate poussa un hurlement de douleur à la perte de l'un des siens. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, il fit un signe à Christopher pour qu'il l'attache et l'emmène avec eux. Lui comme Derek et Isaac, ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'ancien hyperactif. Ils venaient de le voir abattre de sang froid un loup-garou alors que Kate était prête à coopérer avec eux pour les aider. C'est là qu'ils virent à quel point leur ami avait changé et que le nogitsune avait bel et bien laissé une part d'ombre en lui. Plus jamais ils ne reverraient l'ancien Stiles et cela les rendirent plus triste qu'ils ne le pensaient.

* * *

**Voila, un petit commentaire ? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Du nouveau Stiles ? Des idées pour la suite ?**

**Ah et surtout, ne vous attendez pas à un happy end pour Stiles, vu qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait remonter**

**la pente en si peu de temps. Bref, sur ceux, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Idril**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey !**

**Comme promit, voici la suite, qui est aussi l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus sur le blabla de ce chapitre puisque vous aurez la fin tout de suite après. Juste une chose, je vous avez prévenu de ne pas vous attendre à un happy end pour Stiles, ben il en sera de même pour un autre personnage. :)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et découvrir se qui attend ces deux personnages !**

* * *

Lorsque Stiles revint chez Lydia accompagnait de Derek, d'Isaac et de Chris, Jackson et Wallace voulurent se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans leurs bras mais restèrent figés face à son expression et en voyant qu'ils avaient une prisonnières très mal en point.

« Que c'est-il passé ? ne pu s'empêcher de demande Jackson à son ami. »

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa Isaac, Derek et Chris dans le couloir avec Lydia et emmena avec lui ses deux nouveaux meilleurs amis. Il leur expliqua la situation, se qu'il avait fait et comprit. Wallace ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il n'était tellement pas habitué à ce nouveau Stiles qu'il trembla d'appréhension quand ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui pour lui expliquer son rôle. L'informaticien n'eu pas à réfléchir longtemps face à ce regard et en se rappelant de l'état de leur prisonnière. Il ne voulait pas subir le même sort s'il refusait de l'aider. D'autant plus que Jackson était là pour le soutenir et il voyait que ce dernier craignait se que pourrait faire Stiles par suite tant son état n'était pas normal.

Tendit que les trois amis échafaudés un plan, la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit d'un coup. Le nouveau magicien n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'une louve qu'il connaissait que trop bien le prit par le col pour le soulever et le plaquer contre un mur. En voyant cela, Wallace voulu intervenir mais Jackson l'arrêta d'une main, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard que s'il existait quelqu'un capable de faire revenir l'ancien Stiles, c'était bien elle. Malgré les protestations de l'ancien hyperactif envers eux, les deux garçons décidèrent de quitter la pièce sans plus de cérémonie en croisant le regard meurtrier de la jeune louve. Stiles le remarqua et ne pu s'empêcher de lui en toucher deux mots.

« Cora ! S'exclama-t-il en faignant d'être heureux de la voir, quelle surprise, toi aussi tu viens me consoler et me dire que tout se qu'il s'est passé n'était pas de ma faute ? Mais tu es sans doute la dernière qui pourrait faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Après tout, s'il manquait bien quelqu'un à l'appel pendant que j'étai en train de devenir fou, c'est bien toi. Et je vois avec bonheur que tu as toujours ce regard de tueuse. Garde-le, on va en avoir besoin pour aller sauver Scott et mon père. Parce qu'il est clair que tu viens avec nous. Je ne permettrais pas le moindre refus de ta part car si tu le fais, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire subir le même sort que Kate…

-Ferme la saleté d'hyperactif, le coupa Cora légèrement effrayait par le ton qu'utilisé Stiles envers elle, non mais tu t'entends parler ! Derek m'a dit que tu étais prêt à abandonner la meute aux mains de Kate si celle-ci acceptée de t'aider ! Avoir ce genre de propos ne te ressemble pas !

-Ce n'est plus vous ma meute ! beugla Stiles en lui crachant dessus, Jackson et Wallace vous ont remplacé, c'est trop tard maintenant ! »

C'est à ce moment la qu'il fut coupé par les lèvres de la sœur de Derek qui fondirent sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Elle avait voulu qu'il se taise et n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que celle-ci. Elle espérait tout de même que ce baisé le ferait redevenir normale, comme avant. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui quand il lui avait fait du bouche à bouche dans cette ambulance à l'hôpital et qu'il l'avait sauvé. Quand elle était partie, elle avait demandé à Derek de veiller sur lui pour elle et c'est se qu'il avait tenté de faire par la suite. Mais il y avait eu l'épisode du nogitsune qui avait tout ravagé sur son passage et Derek lui avait interdit de revenir pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Elle n'aurait pas put faire grand-chose en plus de toute façon à part servir de moyen de pression sur Stiles. Derek était persuadé que le magicien avait lui aussi des sentiments pour sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas su géré et qu'il avait oublié par la suite.

Maintenant que Stiles sentait les lèvres de la jeune fille posaient sur lui, il se laissa aller contre elle pour la plus grande joie de Cora qui passa ses bras autour de son coup pour le retenir un peu plus longtemps. Mais l'ancien hyperactif revint soudainement à lui en pensant à son père et à son meilleur ami, à sa nouvelle condition de vie et au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre au bonheur après tout se qu'il avait fait. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se dégagea violement de l'étreinte de celle qu'il aimait et reprit son masque sombre sur son visage que son amoureuse voyait.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'un baisé de ta part me ferait changer d'avis ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton dure la faisant trembler d'anticipation, désolé mais c'est pas trop mon genre de laisser tomber un plan pour une jolie fille et ce n'est pas trop le moment non plus pour une partie de jambe en l'air. Revint me voir quand tout cela sera fini et peut-être que j'y repenserai à l'avenir. »

Une gifle de la part de Cora le fit taire. Il l'entendit le traiter de connard et s'enfuir de la pièce en courant. Se savant seul, il se permit un instant de faiblesse en faisant couler une unique larme sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille, mais c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle l'oubli plus facilement.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna sa tête pour voir apparaitre Wallace dans la chambre. Ce dernier était seul, laissant Jackson en bas pour s'occuper de Kate. Il remarqua une trace de larme sur la joue de son ami mais se refusa à parler, de peur de l'énerver.

« Wallace, l'appela Stiles pour qu'il s'approche, je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça mais… j'ai besoin de toi pour une partie du plan. S'il te plait, ne le dit à personne d'accord ? »

Sincèrement étonné l'informaticien hocha lentement la tête et écouta le plan de son ami. Au fur et à mesure des explications, son visage se décomposa. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Il n'y arrivera pas. Il ne pourra jamais oublier par la suite, il ne… De plus en plus énervé, Stiles parvint à lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres alternatives et que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour lui. Wallace était toujours en plein doute quand Jackson revint vers eux pour leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient prêts à passer à l'action.

Le plan était ainsi. Derek, Cora, Jackson et Chris allaient sur place tendit qu'Isaac restait ici pour protéger Lydia et Wallace pendant que ce dernier les aidés avec le système de sécurité. Stiles échangea un dernier regard avec l'informaticien pour lui dire au revoir et sorti à la suite de Chris.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entré de l'entrepôt, ils virent que celui-ci était gardé par deux loups-garous. Le chasseur sorti son pistolet remplit de bale en argent pour leur tirer dessus à distance. Heureusement pour eux, il les toucha du premier coup se qui leur permit de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Le magicien avança vers la porte d'entrée et appela Wallace pour lui faire savoir qu'ils avaient besoins de lui pour déverrouiller le système, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard. Derek poussa la porte pour entrer. Tout paraissait calme et silencieux. Chris remarqua alors une porte entourée de la poudre de sorbier. Il couru vers elle pour l'ouvrir et son intuition fut juste. Le Shérif et Scott étaient bien là, assit dans un coin, à bout de force. Tendit que le chasseur se précipita vers eux pour les aider à sortir, Stiles fronça ses sourcils.

« C'est trop facile, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même mais Cora l'entendit.

-T'inquiète, lui dit-elle avec un ton un peu dure pour la manière dont il l'avait traité, j'ai appelé Kira et les autres à rescousse si jamais… »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux loups-garous de la meute ennemie leur sautèrent dessus. Stiles eu tout juste le temps de pousser la jeune louve à l'écart pour lancer un sort et les propulser au loin sous le regard surprit de son père et de Scott, accrochaient aux bras de Chris. Celui-ci lâcha les deux anciens prisonniers pour tirer sur eux mais ça n'était pas sans compter sur Kate qui entre temps avait récupéré suffisamment de force pour s'échapper et aller sauver sa meute qui se jeta sur son frère pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Elle lui donna un coup de griffe tellement puissant qu'elle le tua sous le regard horrifier de Scott et du père de Stiles. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, vit la scène de loin. En plein combat avec deux autres loups-garous, il jeta un sort si fort sur les deux bêtes que cela les tua sur le coup de la colère. Il hurla à Derek et à Cora d'emmener son père et Scott à l'abri et de le laisser s'occuper de Kate et des trois derniers loups de sa meute seul. La jeune fille voulu l'en empêcher mais son frère ainé l'arrêta d'un geste, lui faisant savoir que cela ne servirait à rien. Que le magicien était bien trop furieux et puissant pour qu'ils puissent faire quoique ce soit. Se mordant les lèvres, sa sœur fini par obtempérer et aida Scott à se relever malgré les protestations de celui-ci qui voulait rester avec son meilleur ami. Derek s'occupa quand à lui du père de Stiles qui était trop faible pour esquisser le moindre geste. Une fois seule, l'ancien hyperactif envoya un SMS à Wallace pour enclencher la dernière partie du plan tendit que Kate se jeta sur lui pour l'abattre. Il la repoussa d'un geste bref de la main.

Chez Lydia, l'informaticien reçut le message de Stiles et se mordis les lèvres. Le remarquant Lydia lui demanda se qu'il avait. Ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps, il répéta le plan de son ami à la banshee et à Isaac. En l'entendant, ce dernier donna un coup de poing sur le mur face à lui et se rua à l'extérieur de la chambre tout en appelant Derek pour le prévenir.

Dans l'entrepôt, le combat s'acharnait entre la meute de Kate, Kate elle-même et Stiles. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de Wallace et se demanda se qu'il avait bien pu se passer. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à perdre des forces. Son portable vibra enfin, lui confirmant que l'informaticien avait bloqué toute les issus et qu'il pouvait enfin passer à l'action. Il jeta le sortilège qu'il avait prévu de garder pour la fin. Celui qui tuera tous les êtres fantastiques qui se trouveraient dans la pièce. Il se plaça devant le corps sans vie de Chris, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et regarda le sortilège faire effet sur Kate et sa meute. Tous moururent sur le coup et Stiles serait le prochain. Alors qu'il s'abaissa sur le corps du père de son ancienne meilleure amie, il vit cette dernière s'avancer vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire en tendant une main tremblante vers elle avant de s'évanouir sur le cadavre de Chris qu'il empoignait fermement pour ne pas le lâcher. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de fermer définitivement les yeux fut le cri de Cora qui se ruait vers son corps pour le serrer contre elle. Ou alors peut-être était-ce son nom qu'hurlait Scott à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales ? Il ne savait plus mais il fut heureux de constater que tous ses amis étaient vivants et qu'ils allaient bien grâce à lui.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Vous m'en voulez ? Vous ne vous y attendez pas ? Je vous avez pourtant prévenu que ça ne serait pas joyeux, joyeux comme fin mais attendez de lire le prologue avant de me juger et vous verrez à quel point je suis sadique envers ces pauvres personnages qui n'avaient rien demandés à personne ! En tout, j'aime beaucoup le couple Stiles/Cora. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus répandu que ça. :)**

**Bref, sur ce, à tout de suite, pour la suite ! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais, je sais, ce dernier chapitre est très court mais je ne voyais pas comment j'aurai pu faire plus long après le chapitre 4. Et puis je trouve que cette fin est très bien. Elle résume tout se qui se passe après la mort de Stiles et de Chris et on a même un aperçu des années à venir.**

**Alors je sais que cette fanfic n'était pas joyeuse, joyeuse. Beaucoup de pertes, beaucoup de morts... mais je pense que c'est une nouvelle façon de voir la série et surtout, de voir Stiles. On a tendance à trop voir son côté hyperactif et blagueur. Sa période avec le Nogitsune dans la série a permit à beaucoup de fans de le voir autrement et c'est ce qui fait que ça a aussi bien marché je pense ! Bref, teen wolf a un côté très sombre et je voulais faire ressortir ce côté là ici. J'espère que c'est réussi que cette courte fanfic vous a plus. A et malgré ce chapitre très court, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon côté sadique de faire son retour, il y a un troisième mort à la fin de ce prologue.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir qui ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Beaucoup de larmes furent versées le jour de l'enterrement de Stiles. Son père était sans aucun doute plus dévasté par sa mort. Ne supportant plus d'être seul, il avait déménagé chez Mélissa et Scott. Ce fut un vrai calvaire pour ce dernier de voir le Shérif habiter sous son toit car tout chez lui, lui rappelait son meilleur ami. L'Alpha était inconsolable. Si le Shérif parvenait à gérer son chagrin, ce n'était pas le cas de Scott qui restait enfermé chez lui. Il ne sortait plus, ne mangeait et ne voyait plus personne, même Kira. La seule qu'il accepté encore de voir était Cora. Scott avait apprit les sentiments de la jeune fille pour son ami et il avait su alors qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un qui était pire que lui et que le Shérif. Cora n'avait plus goût à rien et se laissait dépérir sous les yeux de Derek qui lui-même était triste de la mort de l'ancien hyperactif. Le loup n'aurait jamais cru que la perte du jeune homme l'atteindrait autant. Il reçu un grand soutien de la part d'Isaac qui vivait chez lui à présent. La mort de Chris fut plus éprouvante pour son premier bêta que celle de Stiles et c'était compréhensible pour tout le monde. Après tout, le chasseur s'était comporté comme un père pour lui et ils avaient même vécu ensemble durant un moment. Quand à Lydia, elle avait trouvé du réconfort auprès de Jackson. Tout les deux s'était remit ensemble notamment parce qu'ils savaient que c'était se qu'aurait voulu Stiles. Ethan et Danny avaient quand à eux acceptés d'héberger Wallace chez eux. Le couple s'était achetés un appart' et l'informaticien n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans sa ville après se qu'il s'était passé. Il les avait rencontrés le soir durant lequel Stiles était mort. Wallace avait su trouver sa place dans la meute. Il rappelait Stiles à beaucoup d'entre eux notamment pour son intelligence, son attitude et son humour. C'est pour cette raison que quelques années plus tard, Cora tomba amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié son premier amour et Wallace était le premier à la comprendre. L'informaticien se sentait coupable de la mort de l'ancien hyperactif. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire que s'il avait prévenu la meute avant, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Alors, il s'était dit que le meilleur moyen de se racheter étai de prendre soin de celle que son ami aimait. C'est pourquoi, quand Cora s'était jetée sur lui un soir pour lui faire l'amour, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la repousser et à son tour, il en était tombé amoureux.

Les années passèrent et chacun avait su se reprendre. Sauf Scott, qui avait cessé de voir Kira. Le jour de sa mort, après en avoir eu assez de voir défilé devant ses yeux les fantômes de Stiles, d'Alison et de Chris, il adressa un dernière lettre à sa mère et au Shérif. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter et il avait besoin d'en finir. Il se dirigea vers l'ancienne maison des Argent que Wallace et Cora avaient racheté pour se rendre dans l'atelier qui stocké les armes. Il remarqua la dernière flèche en argent qu'avait fait Alison avant sa mort il l'a prit et récupéra une bale en argent. Il se planta d'abord la flèche dans le cœur puis utilisa ses dernières forces pour se tirer la bale dans sa tête. Heureux que ça soit enfin fini, il esquissa un dernier sourire en voyant les fantômes de Chris, d'Alison et des Stiles devant lui. Son meilleur ami avait l'air d'abord en colère face à son geste mais il se reprit en secouant sa tête de désespoir. Sa vision se rapprocha pour lui tendre doucement une main. Scott ne voyait plus que lui à présent. A son tour, il tendit son bras et l'attrapa, heureux d'être enfin avec lui. Prêt à poursuivre d'autres aventures ensemble avec Chris et Alison.

* * *

**Et voila, j'espère que la fin vous aura plus.**

**Eh oui pauvre Scott... Mais honnêtement, je ne voyais pas trop comment il aurait pu faire face à la mort de Stiles. Déjà qu'il a eu du mal avec celle d'Alison... Et puis au final, il les retrouves avec sa mort. Je dois dire que je suis fière de moi avec cette fin et en faite, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout puisque les idées me venaient au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais. Bref, j'ai été aussi surprise que vous et cette fin m'a donné une idée de deux suites parallèle. Une dans le monde des vivants avec Wallace et Cora comme personnages principales et une autre dans le monde des morts pour suivre les aventures de Stiles, Alison, Chris et Scott. J'ignore quand je les écrirai car avant cela, je dois écrire les quatre projets qui sont marqués dans mon profil. Je vous invite à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. D'ailleurs je me suis décidé pour la fanfic en trois chapitres sur Stiles, Cora, Derek et Peter. Vous aurez le premier chapitre dès cette après-midi.**

**Bref, je vous dit à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! :) **


End file.
